kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Families
This is a list of the known relatives of all the characters in Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment. Allison *'Father:' A police officer who does not approve of his daughter's stunts. He showed up in Allison's audition tape when she landed back on the bridge. He pulled up with a few squad cars and yelled at her, covering up the camera in anger. *'Mother:' Mentioned in her biography only as a stay-at-home mother. She and Allison's father are still married. *'Alicia: '''Allison's second oldest sister. Alicia is the stereotypical feminine girl who loathes her sister's style and attitude. Alicia appears in All I Want is Revenge. *'Two other sisters:' Along with Alicia, Allison has one more older sister and one younger. Both are girly and tease her because of her more tomboyish personality. Angel *'Mother:' Angel was raised by only his mother. She could not keep a steady job and often could not afford to pay the rent for their small apartment, though the neighbors helped her out in exchange for favors. She eventually got married when Angel was eight and began to pay less attention to him due to gaining a new family. Angel used some of her famous hot sauce in Sing Your Heart Out to sabotage Wes. *'Stepfather and stepsiblings:' Angel's mother married his stepfather when Angel was eight, and he and his children soon began to steal his mother's attention. The stepsiblings are all considered very gifted, while Angel is just very average. Angel told Isaac a story in The Bachelor Isn't Interested about burning his stepsister's chemistry paper. *'Father:' He had never met his father, though if he won the show he hoped to travel to Spain to meet him for the first time. Avery *'Mother:' A makeup artist who raised her daughter to care deeply about her appearance. She clearly had a large part in Avery's childhood and possibly may be the reason for her current vanity. *'Father:' Not much is mentioned about him other than that he is a successful banker. *'Lillian:' Avery's bratty younger sister. Camille *'Mother and father:' Wealthy people who believe that their daughter is better than everybody else due to their social status. It is discovered in Sing Your Heart Out that these people do not actually exist. Instead, Camille is actually a part of a wealthy French crime family known as the Chevaliers. Cara *'Mother and father:' A wildlife biologist and a zookeeper who raised their children to believe that anything that isn't environmentally friendly is evil. *'Brother and sister:' Both older than Cara and very similar to her in personality. While they are both away at college, Cara is left to feed all of the family pets. *'Many pets:' The Barnes family is mentioned to be constantly taking in new animals as pets. Cara is seen rushing back and forth trying to feed them all in her audition tape. The pets that appear in her audition tape are fish, a dog named Spot, a lizard, a cat name Anastasia, a parrot named Mr. Crackers, and a few hermit crabs. Chris *'Carla:' Chris's wealthy cousin who has donated a good amount of cash to fund the new season. Rachel Claire is mentioned to have information on her. Donna *'Mother and father:' A vegetarian chef and environmental lawyer who care too much about their daughters, and as a result can be rather overbearing. They have always been concerned with Donna not fitting in and signed her up for the show in order for her to make more friends. In ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, Donna compares them to the hippies who attended Woodstock, though without the drugs. *'Lavender: Donna's spoiled older sister who embraces the fact that her parents are pushovers. Donna dislikes her sister because of how dependent she is on their parents, and doesn't want to waste her time talking about her when asked. Elena *'''Adoptive mother and father: Elliot and Estelle Harks are the infamous owners of the Harks Hotels chain. They adopted Elena once they realized that they weren't able to have another child on their own and treat her like a princess. *'Evelyn:' Elena's adoptive older sister. Since she is Elliot and Estelle's biological child, she is the actual heiress to the Harks Hotel chain. During We All Fall Down, Isaac used her against Elena, saying that she was rather attractive and he'd like to get her alone. Eric *'Father:' A business worker *'Mother:' A stay at home mom *'Five younger siblings:' Eric had grown up playing with his five younger siblings, and always won over them. Being the oldest and biggest, Eric has always held a feeling of superiority over them all, which may have been what inflated his ego. Gabe *'Father and mother: '''Gabriel James Patterson, III and Adelaide Patterson are very rich and have always pampered their only son. They live in a very large house, which Gabe often compares other buildings to. Gabe told Minerva in We All Fall Down that his parents always took care of him, which is why he panicked when on his own. Irina *'Mother and father:' A footwear model and news reporter, both of Russian descent. Irina's mother modeled for [[List of Fictional Pop Culture References#Timmy Lou|Timmy Lou[[ shoes. *'Renata:' Irina's infamous older sister, who is a model known for torturing the paparazzi and causing a scene wherever she goes. Irina prefers not to be associated with her, as she states in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame. Renata appears in All I Want is Revenge. Isaac *'Father:' A wedding singer who constantly told his kids that one day he would become a famous musician. At a young age, Isaac was inspired by him to be good at something, though when he found that he didn't have any special skills he decided that slacking off was his talent just to say he wasn't a failure like his father. This disappointment carried on to Isaac's current behavior. *'Mother:' She works long hours at an office job and wasn't home very often while Isaac was growing up. *'Two sisters:' Little is known about Isaac's sisters, though their father also told them that he would become a musician. Josh *'Mother and father:' Hardworking, middle class farmers who raised their son well. *'Johanna: Josh's younger sister by only a year and a half. Johanna was shown in Josh's audition tape as an outgoing girl who cared about her brother's fear of cameras. She auditioned Josh for the show in secret. *'''Eight other siblings: Other than Johanna, Josh has six brothers (two older and four younger) and two sisters (both younger) who also help out on the family farm. All ten Daniels siblings have names that start with J: James, Jacob, Joshua (Josh), Johanna, Jessica, Jason, Jane, Jeremy, Joseph, and Julian. Minerva *'Father: '''Originally a freelance musician, when his wife left him because he was supposedly "not smart enough" he decided to go and become a college music professor. He raised Minerva and her siblings on his own, but is often stressed by his overwhelming responsibilities. *'Mother: A dentist who left her husband when Minerva was eight becaues he was supposedly "not smart enough". Minerva hates her for this. *'Ryan: '''Minerva's wannabe punk older brother. Along with his sisters, he is seen by neighbors as rather troubled. *'Loretta: 'Minerva's wannabe queen bee younger sister. Along with her siblings, she is seen by neighbors as rather troubled. Monique *'Mother and father: 'A successful painter and author. Not much is known about either of them. Ophelia *Mother: A secretary whose first husband, Ophelia's biological father, died at an early age. She cares deeply about her daughter and moved them to a new town in order to make a new start for them. *'Stepfather: 'A photographer who Ophelia considers to be her actual father even though he only came into her life a few years after her biological father died. Paul *'Father: 'An ex-soldier who was injured overseas in the war, returning back to Washington, DC to become a detective. He and Paul's mother have drilled the belief that their son must be excellent into his head all his life. *'Mother: 'A US History teacher at the local high school. She pushed her son to become something important and be the best American he can be. Risty *'Mother: '''A single mother who works all day to support her family. Risty mentions that if she were to ever leave Reid behind, her mother would kill her, as she is very protective of her kids. *Reid: Risty's twin brother. Their uncle attempted to teach him how to play sports, but he turned out to be an athletic failure. He appears in All I Want is Revenge. *'Uncle Rico: '''Risty's uncle who babysat her and her brother while their mother was hard at work. He tried to teach Reid sports, but it was Risty who easily picked them up. Robert *'Mother and father: 'A teacher and a doctor who Robert has always idolized. He has always wanted to grow up to be as intelligent as they are. They remained loving through his accident. *'Uncle Steven: 'Robert's uncle who bought him his first football. *'Three younger siblings: 'Nothing is known about these siblings. Sebastian *'Mother: 'The gambling type who met, dated, and married Sebastian's father as a part of a bet that she will not give details about. They divorced after she found out he cheated in the bet. She kept full custody of Sebastian and eventually remarried. *'Father: 'Met, dated, and married Sebastian's mother as part of an unknown bet. He had actually cheated in the agreement, which caused their divorce. After this happened, he was just out of the picture. *'Stepfather: '''Not much is known about him except for the fact that Sebastian considers him to be an idiot. *Josie: Sebastian's air-headed stepsister who he tries not to be involved with at any cost. She appears in All I Want is Revenge. Victor *'Father: '''A radio personality who took care of the kids after the divorce. The separation was not too hard on him, possibly because he dates so often. *'Mother: 'Jennifer Deal, a B-list movie actress. *'Victoria: 'Victor's older sister. Wes *'Mother: 'Wes's mother tries to care for both of her sons, but has to focus on the older because he always gets into trouble. This combined with her job occupied her time, so she left Wes alone often as he grew up. She always left the radio on to make it feel like somebody else was there, which spawned Wes's interest in music. She has tried dating several men, though they're always duds. She was shown in Wes's audition tape getting ready to visit his brother in jail. Wes was given phone time with her during Sing Your Heart Out. When Victor threw out his list of things to mention to her, she decided he was wasting time and hung up. *'Father: 'Never married Wes's mother and was never really present in Wes's life. *'Luke: 'Wes's extreme opposite of an older brother, he was always troublemaker and needed his mother to get him out of situations. He has landed himself in jail, and due to the family's financial situation he can't be bailed out of this one. Melody reveals that Wes used to help his brother with his pettier crimes, as it was how the brothers bonded. *'Aunt and uncle: A rather hot-tempered and loud pair who used to live in Wes's house. Zack *'Mother and father: '''Government workers whose careers are so secret that even Zack doesn't know what they are. They brought home an advanced computer when Zack was four, and he fell in love, quickly mastering it. They assume that he is a prodigy and allow him to get away with many things. His mother appeared in his audition tape yelling that she would not hire a lawyer if he was caught snooping on government computers again. *'Two younger siblings: '''Presumably rather average when compared to Zack. Category:Miscellaneous